Rescuing swimmers in open water can be a risky operation for rescuers. Swimmers in need of rescue are often desperate and a danger to potential rescuers that come close to the swimmer. Additionally, a swimmer in trouble is often a significant distance away from a potential rescuer, often requiring someone to swim to the troubled swimmer. Because of the time it takes to reach a swimmer and the danger posed to a potential rescuer, there is a need for an improved method for rescuing a swimmer that is in trouble in the water.